Various types of applications that use various types of data, such as moving image data, still image data, sound data, text data, and so on, and carry out editing of images or sounds in response to editing information received from users, are provided as software that functions on personal computers, work stations, or other information processing devices.
The personal computer on which this type of editing application is installed functions as an editing device for editing moving images or sound data. The editing device generates image or sound data by reading in image or sound data stored on a recording medium, or moving image or sound data captured from a video camera or TV tuner, or the like, and carries out editing processes by connecting the desired portions and carrying out other processes.
The moving image and sound data used in an editing device is handled as clips that reference specific ranges of the data, for example one or a plurality of tracks are arranged along a time axis, which is referred to as the time line, and changes are made in accordance with editing information received from the user.
Editing tools for editing the clips arranged on the time line include editing methods known as “trim editing”, in which the length or reference position of the clip of the data used is changed. Trim editing mainly includes (1) “normal trim” by moving the start position (In point) or the finish position (Out point) on the time line, to extend the length of a clip or fill a gap, (2) “slide trim” in which the boundary between two adjacent clips is moved on the time line, (3) “slip trim” in which the length of a clip or its position on the time line is not changed, but just the frames used are shifted, and (4) “rolling trim” in which the clip length and frames used are not changed, but the position on the time line is shifted by changing the length of the clips before and after the clip.
To move the In point of a clip arranged on a time line, it is possible to position the cursor of a mouse at the start of the clip and drag the cursor, so that the position of the start frame of the data referenced by the clip and the position of the In point on the time line are changed.
In the same way, to move the Out point of a clip, it is possible to position the cursor of a mouse at the finish of the clip and drag the cursor, so that the position of the last frame of the data referenced by the clip and the position of the Out point on the time line are changed.
Also, by positioning the cursor of the mouse at the boundary between clips arranged in a line on the same time line and dragging the cursor, it is possible to execute slide trim by changing the frame position of the data referenced by the two clips and the position of the boundary on the time line.
In normal trim edit, when the mouse cursor is positioned at the start position or finish position of a clip and dragged, the display color of the end of the clip is changed to a predetermined width, to indicate to the user that the position is designated as the subject of the editing. This end portion of a clip that is designated as the subject of the editing is referred to as the trim point, and it simplifies editing by indicating to the operator the position that is the subject of the trim editing. By dragging the end portion of the clip with the display color changed in this way, it is possible to move the clip end portion forward or backward, and it is possible to change the position of that end portion on the time line, the position of the data referenced by the end portion, and the clip length.
Also, if the end of one clip positioned at the boundary of two clips that are arranged adjacent to each other is selected as a trim point as described above, and then the mouse cursor is positioned on the end of the other clip positioned at the same boundary while pressing Ctrl and the mouse is clicked, the display color of the end portion of the clip changes to a predetermined width, and an additional trim point can be added. In this case, the position of the boundary between the two adjacent clips is selected as the trim point, this trim editing is displayed as a slide trim, and the position is displayed as the position that is the subject of the slide trim. By dragging and moving near the boundary of the two adjacent clips, it is possible to simultaneously change the position on the time line of the two end portions of the clips positioned on the boundary, the position of the data referenced by these end portions, and the length of both clips.
The trim points of a slide trim can be specified by positioning the mouse cursor on the boundary position between two clips and clicking, to simultaneously specify the end portions positioned at the boundary of the two adjacent clips as the trim points.
After positioning the mouse cursor on one end portion of a clip and clicking to select that end portion as a trim point, it is possible to position the mouse cursor on the other end portion of the same clip and click while pressing Ctrl, so that the display color of the end portions of the clip are changed to a predetermined width, and a trim point is added. In this case, the two end portions of the single clip are selected and displayed as trim points, and it is possible to display that a slip trim has been specified in which the frames of the data referenced in the start position and the finish position are changed, without changing the position or length on the time line of the clip. In this state, by dragging the position of one end portion of the clip, it is possible to shift the position of the data referenced, without changing the position or length of the clip on the time line.
In the case where there are clips adjacent to the front and rear of a single clip, and if the mouse cursor is positioned on one of either the rear end of the clip positioned to the front or the front end of the clip positioned to the rear and the mouse is clicked to select that end portion as a trim point, then by positioning the mouse cursor on the other of either the rear end of the clip positioned to the front or the front end of the clip positioned to the rear and the mouse is clicked while pressing Ctrl, the end portion of the clip can be added as a trim point. In this case, the end portions of the clips positioned to the front and the rear of a single clip can be displayed as trim points, and it is indicated that a rolling trim has been specified. In this state, by dragging near an end portion that has been selected as a trim point, it is possible to change the position on the time line of the end portions of the clips positioned to the front and rear of the clip and the position of the data referenced, and change the position on the time line of the clip sandwiched between the two clips, without changing the length of the clip sandwiched between the two clips or the position of the data referenced.
In the conventional editing device and editing method, when a combination of trim points is selected for which there is no corresponding editing method, there is no means for appropriately notifying the operator, and in this case the operation is not in accordance with what the operator has expected (for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-129124